chewybuildfandomcom-20200213-history
New Prosperity Empire
The New Prosperity Empire was a major faction on the first survival server. Established in 2013, the small nation started a rapid period of expansion that did not end until the server's official end in 2014. With numerous overseas territories and some of the largest stores of raw goods ever assembled on any ChewyBuild server, the Empire was ranked as one of the strongest and most powerful factions to ever exist. It was widely regarded as the survival server's most prominent superpower during the later days of the server. Foundation During the survival server's major restart in May of 2013, GeneralCuster14 and Tlo1995 started rebuilding the Anarchia Island Chain and its surrounding territories. Unfortunately, problems would only begin from there: two people were incapable of keeping track of and developing the enormous empire, resulting in its decline. Numerous islands were in disrepair after the trolling raids, food was short and materials were scarce. As a result, the two decided to break Sand Isle and Mountain Isle, two seperate territories, off of the original Empire. Reduced to just three major islands (Anarchia itself, Grass Isle and Forest Isle), the economic depression recovered a little. As food became more abundant and work became easier, more players started to join the island community, resulting in more issues. Because of neglect, citizens started to slack off and no work was accomplished. GeneralCuster14 and Tlo1995 found themselves at odds once again as they struggled to provide for a community that wouldn't help itself. Finally fed up, GeneralCuster14 moved on to an NPC village in an eastern desert, inviting Tlo1995 and later his brother, fallofshadows, with him. As the group settled the town, Anarchia fell deeper into a state of disrepair as the new settlement was born. Growth and Namesake Following traditional "conquering" principles, GeneralCuster14 and Tlo1995 used the abundant coal stores of the Anarchia Islands to fuel their conquest of the desert. Using the combat method of "light it before you fight it" to stop mob spawning, the two turned the neglected NPC village into a safe haven. After a fairly lengthy moving process, the two finally established residence in the area and started construction of numerous projects aimed at making life easier. Large farms were created, storage units were set up and other factories were built to mass-produce rare goods, such as Netherwart and enchanted items. After further expansion, the entire desert biome that held the city was captured and lit, while other expanding areas were also included. During this startup period, the town that the two players settled had gone without a true name for almost a month. After the city became a permanent residence, GeneralCuster14 decided on "New Prosperity City" in honor of the desert community set up on the old creative server. Tlo1995 was skeptical at first, but agreed to the name, as it was appropriate to the now flourishing community. Territorial System After the mainland had been conquered, GeneralCuster14 and Tlo1995 agreed that the Empire needed to expand to continue its economic growth. Numerous island chains that surrounded the desert were soon "colonized" in an effort to boost the economy of the mainland. Most of the islands were named after real-world aircraft companies, with some exceptions. The growth of the Empire led to several major territories being established that helped feed the nation's vast expanses of raw materials.The first major city established outside New Prosperity was the town of Coda, a small farming and mining community established to the east. Other island chains were annexed and frequented often to help assist the Empire's unending hunger for material and resources. At its peak, the New Prosperity Empire had found some minor difficulties dealing with its massive territorial size and expansion. While more expansion was being planned, the rate of increase had slowed considerably since the days of the nation's founding. Instead, infrastructure and projects were prioritized over continuing to expand the faction further. Due to the Empire's ever-increasing size and dramatic growth over its life, measures had been taken to localize problems and issues based on territory. The Great Movement plan was the response to these issues. The plan hoped to curb the issues related to territorial control by dividing the Empire's provinces into sections. Therefore, different players could watch out for different provinces, and keep a general degree of social order if a problem were to arise. Unfortunately, the Great Movement was still very much in its infancy when the server was restarted. Apart from the larger divisions that were being implemented in the Empire's later days, the nation had a vast network of provinces that covered an enormous amount of ground. They include... *New Prosperity City - The capital city and central hub of activities. *New Prosperity Desert Province - The desert surrounding the captial. *Northern Plains Province - Home of Greywater, the thrid major town in the Empire's realm. *Western Tundra Province - A colder climate to the west of the city, home to several mines. *Western Desert Province - Further west of the tundra, between the Anarchia Islands and the mainland. *Lockheed Province - A mining operation to the southwest. *Border Isle Province - An islet captured to the far south. *Northrop Province - A mining operation south of Coda. *Coda Province - The second largest city in the Empire, located further east. *Aurora Province - The last province added, built entirely by Tlo1995. Many projects weren't finished before the server shut down. *Anarchia Province (Recent Annexation) - The former island empire, now annexed as a single province. Economy The New Prosperity Empire had the largest economy on the server, as measured by product stores and overall output of goods. It was well known for its massive stores of raw goods and many industries that helped feed its massive economic system. Materials were traded regularly between both residents and foreign nations, which helped bring in things that were not readily available in the Empire (for example, potions, dyes and more). In terms of real-world economic values, the Empire reflected heavily on socialist ideals, with goods being over-produced and shared equally by the residents. The over-production of materials also helped the Empire trade with other factions, as it allowed the nation to produce vast supplies for the rest of the world to consume. While goods were almost always bartered, there were attempts to use the emerald as a form of "currency" within the New Prosperity Empire. These rare gems were acquired from the NPC villagers that shared their living space with the player inhabitants. Unfortunately, the gems were often seen as too value and too difficult to acquire, and a true currency status never emerged. While the Empire's economy grew rapidly, it did see some minor periods of stagnation, mostly due to the exhaustion of potential resources, such as mines. The immediate caves that surrounded New Prosperity City were almost completely depleted of immediate resources, and had forced the residents of the Empire to resort to strip mining (digging out massive areas by hand for the resources that are buried under rock). While not official, Tlo1995 was the de-facto leader of almost all mining operations in the Empire, due to his excellent skills of finding valuable caves and diamond stores. Military and Protection While the Empire itself technically had no government, and thus, no order of armed forces, the residing players had made it a priority to protect the Empire and its interests at all costs. Each player resident owned powerful enchanted weaponry, enchanted suits of diamond armor and horses as well. While the nation itself never fought in any sort of war, the players had made it a point that if a war were to arrive, it would be prepared. Much of the Empire's protection relied on the sheer number of resources it owned, as well as its geographic location. At first, players found difficulty travelling to the Empire, as its location was relatively far away from the other major establishments on the server. However, as the nation grew, numerous smaller settlements were built around the country, though with respect to its borders. No conflict ever emerged between the empire and these smaller settlements before the end of the survival era, however. Another critical part of the Empire's defense were the large stockpiles of TNT it had acquired over the years of its existence. GeneralCuster14, in particular, was well known among the other server players for his gunpowder and TNT collection. While the official count was classified throughout the Empire's reign, it was later revealed that the nation held at least four and a half stacks of TNT, over three times the amount of the second highest collection. Trivia *The New Prosperity Empire did not feature any sort of government or judicial system, as respect was typically shown between players in place of written law. Despite this, all players insisted on basic forms of resource organization to keep the economy of the nation going. *By sheer size alone, the New Prosperity Empire was only rivaled by previous survival factions, such as the Anarchia Empire, Kesslers' Legion and a few others. *The Empire was the only faction on the server to actively have NPC villagers participating in the economy. The villagers are often traded with for rare goods such as emeralds, enchanted items and more. *Travel to the Empire was restricted in the earlier days of the nation, as there was concern that other players would attempt to rob the Empire of its riches. Later, the travel restrictions were lifted, and numerous, smaller settelments began springing up in and around the Empire. Category:Factions Category:New Prosperity Empire